El Diario de una Pasion
by vballerina
Summary: [Sorato] ' Pero no tenemos musica '...' Entonces haremos musica' Matt y Sora tienen su primera cita llena de emociones! Cap 2!
1. Chapter 1: El Parque de Diversiones

Hola chicas! Este fic esta dedicado a todas ustedes! Perdón por la demora, se que prometí esta historia desde que escribí la primera 'Siempre es de noche' probablemente en Diciembre. La verdad la tenia en la cabeza pero no me venía la inspiración, sin embargo, una semana de vacaciones del colegio me levante y dije.. tengo que escribirla, está basada en la película ''The Notebook'' o "El Diario de una pasión''... es un Sorato por supuesto! Tambien tiene un poco de Michi, pero mi idea principal es concetrarme en el sorato 100! y bueno espero que todas la disfruten!

* * *

**El Diario de una Pasión**

En Carolina del Sur, había cierta pelirroja originaria de Dakota que se encontraba pasando sus vacaciones de verano junto a sus padres. Ellos, la familia Takenouchi, alquilaron una casa relativamente grande, una mansión pues su capital les permitía los lujos en aquel pueblo-cuidad donde la gente no poseía grandes riquezas. Sin embargo, no eran ricos pero tampoco pobres.

Sora Takenouchi, la joven pelirroja, de ojos rubí, de unos 16 años había hecho unos cuantos amigos pero era inseparable de su amiga Mimi Tachikawa, joven de la misma edad con cabello castaño y ojos castaños también. Ella tambien se encontraba de vacaciones alli pues vivía en Boston.

* * *

Matt Ishida, vivía en Carolina del Sur con su padre. Tenían una casa bien cuidada y su estatus de vida era en la clase media, lo normal. Era un muchacho de 17 años, muy guapo a decir verdad, de cabello rubio y ojos azules, un mar en la mirada, alto y bien formado. Su amigo, Tai Kamiya, también de la misma edad, con un cabello particular, de color castaño y ojos castaños, era alto, guapo y bien formado. 

Los dos trabajaban de carpinteros en sus vacaciones de verano, era una buena manera de hacer dinero.

* * *

Un dia de aquellos, Sora y Mimi estaban conversando en casa de la pelirroja. Era increíble en el poco tiempo que se conocían ya se sentían como hermanas. Ninguna de las dos tenia hermanos, entonces su amistad se hacia mas fuerte cada dia. 

Sora, tengo que contarte algo- dijo Mimi, algo emocionada

Si? Dime, que paso! - un poco preocupada, le respondió la pelirroja

Tengo una cita hoy en la noche

Ah si? Y quien es el afortunado?

Lo conocí hace un par de días, mi papá fue a comprar maderas a la villa y yo me quede esperando afuera, me baje del carro porque hacia calor.. y bueno no pude dejar de mirarlo y el me vio .. y no se como empezamos a conversar y quedamos para esta noche en el parque de diversiones.

Woow! que te vaya muy bien Mimi! Me contaras todo verdad?

Ay Sora! No te voy a contar todo, tu vas a estar allí para verlo!... porque me vas a acompañar verdad?

Yo? Acompañarte? Pero si es una cita! No voy a ir de violinista no? – dijo Sora un poco confunfida.

Pero por eso no te preocupes, ya te conseguí una cita, un amigo mío, Michael va a estar allí acompañándote, además dice que le gustas, siempre nos ve juntas y me pregunto quien eras y todo eso... y bueno aproveche esta noche.

Ay Mimi! Que vergüenza con el no voy a saber que decirle... pero si ya quedaste bueno en fin... solo es una noche verdad?

Ay gracias amiga! No se que haría sin ti!

* * *

En la villa, Matt y Tai se encontraban trabajando y por supuesto también conversando. 

Matt, te acuerdas la chica que estaba en la puerta de la tienda de maderas junto a su carro hace unos dias?

Ah si verdad, la que mirabas con cara de estupido- dijo el rubio haciendo una broma a su amigo.

Si si esa. Tengo una cita con ella esta noche en el parque de diversiones.

Vaya, esta guapa eh. Que te vaya bien.- dijo felicitándolo

No quieres ir? Digo.. de paso conoces a alguien por ahí... claro, a mi me dejas solo con Mimi y te olvidas que yo existo.

Uhm.. no se lo dudo, es una cita

Digo... para que no te aburras hoy un viernes en la noche, aparte no vas a estar conmigo...

Tienes razón, te voy a acompañar a ver si consigo a alguien- dijo Matt mas animado.

* * *

En el parque de diversiones, ya eran las 7 de la noche y Tai conversaba con Mimi. De repente, Matt quien observaba desde el puesto de algodones dulces vio algo que lo embobo totalmente. 

Hola Tai!- dijo Mimi

Hola Mimi! Como estas?

Muy bien, oye te presento a Sora, mi mejor amiga, ella también tiene una cita hoy.

Hola Sora que tal como estas

Muy bien gracias, gusto en conocerte Tai- dijo Sora con una sonrisa

Matt quiere saber quien es aquella pelirroja, tan hermosa, tan perfecta antes sus ojos, va y se acerca a donde su amigo. Tai no pensaba que Matt fuera a acercarse, quedaron en no verse toda la noche, asi que tuvo que inventar algo para sostener esa situación.

Hola Matt, que haces por aca?- dijo Tai sorprendido.

Hola Tai, no nada queria salir a distraerme un poco, y tu? Que haces con dos chicas tan lindas?

Ah perdon, Matt ella es Mimi, creo que ya se habían visto antes en la villa y ella es su amiga Sora.

Sora se encontraba media en las nubes mirando los ojos de Matt, se habia embobado con aquel hombre.

Hola- dijeron las dos chicas

El respondió con una sonrisa encantadora.

Bueno chicos, si nos permiten Mimi y yo vamos a pasear y a subirnos por los juegos- dijo Tai

Diviértanse! – dijeron Matt y Sora al mismo tiempo, cosa que los hizo sonrojar al mismo tiempo que sus amigos se alejaban.

y.. tu estas sola esta noche?- dijo Matt tomando iniciativa

La verdad no, estoy esperando a un amigo de Mimi, solo que vendrá a las 7 y media porque está trabajando- dijo Sora con una sonrisa, que hizo que Matt la contemplara con ternura.

Ah que pena, yo quería salir contigo esta noche.

Jajaja. Eso fue atrevido, Matt, pero es un lindo detalle, gracias.

De nada, te gustaría subirte a la rueda?

No puedo hacerlo, no estaría bien, tengo que esperar a Michael.

Bueno, bueno, esta bien. Pero me prometes una cita otro día, belleza?

Sora se sonrojo, lanzo una sonrisa y dijo- No lo creo.

Por que!

No lo creo- y se rió

Oh mira! Allí esta Michael, lo siento Matt me tengo que ir, adios.- y se alejó.

Matt vio a Sora alejarse y encontrarse con el tal Michael. Estaba un poco celoso, pero sabia que conseguiría salir con ella. No entendió porque le dijo que no, ninguna chica le decía un 'no' a el. Sora no era cualquier chica, tenía algo especial, en su mirada y su sonrisa que lo hacía enloquecer pero a la vez le causaba una ternura y amor que no podía descubrir con palabras.

Vio a Sora y a Michael subirse a la ruleta. Tenía celos. Necesitaba conseguir una salida con ella, no la podía sacar de su mente ni un segundo. Entonces, se le vino una idea a la cabeza.

Matt se acerco a la ruleta, paso las rejas de seguridad, y se prendió de los fierros del centro de la ruleta, empezó a subir por entre los asientos y los fierros. La gente miraba de abajo sorprendida y por el mismo miedo, el chico que controlaba la ruleta, la paró y la desactivo. Eso, le favoreció a Matt para llegar a alcanzar a Sora y Michael.

Al fin, los alcanzó, se encontraba colgado de los fierros y Sora pregunto desesperada.

Que estas haciendo! Estas loco!

Saldrías conmigo, Sora!

Ya no te dije que no, Matt!

Oye amigo, que no ves? Ella esta conmigo!- dijo Michael.

Matt se soltó de un brazo del fierro, como dejándose caer y pregunto de nuevo- Sora, saldrias conmigo!

No no no por favor! Matt, basta que estas haciendo!

Sora, saldrías conmigo! – dijo Matt desesperado

Esta bien! Saldré contigo, pero ahora por favor agarrate bien y baja!- dijo Sora desesperada.

Entonces Matt bajó al parque con mas tranquilidad, sabiendo que lo había logrado.

Después de un rato, vio a Sora y a Michael saliendo de los juegos y a la vez desprendiéndose pues ya eran las 12 de la noche.

Cuando se quedo sola pensó.

Acaso debo buscarlo? Ay míralo! Allí esta! Debo admitir que fue muy lindo lo que hizo, a nadie se len ocurren esas cosas, pero... me parece que nada mas me quiere para probar y yo no soy de esas, prefiero pensar muy bien antes de hacer alguna cosa. No se, es que algo en el me hace enloquecer pero a la vez me da tanta confianza, es tan guapo la verdad. Piensa, piensa Sora, que le vas a decir ahora!

Matt, la miraba desde la tienda de peluches y pensó.

La debo buscar? Siento que me va a decir que soy un loco y cosas asi por haber hecho lo que hice, pero siento que la necesito, no se, para mi ella no es cualquier chica, hay algo en ella que me hace quererla tanto. Si, tengo que hablar con ella. Woow, pero si es que es hermosa, cuando me mira, siento que los dos nos gritamos estar juntos, no lo sé. Necesito hablar con ella

Matt, que estabas pensando! Estas loco!

No, solo quería salir contigo.

Bueno, pero lo te dije arriba no era cierto.

Ah no? Quieres que lo vuelva a hacer? – dijo con ternura

No! Ni lo pienses.

Ah bueno, pero es una promesa que me hiciste. Nos vemos mañana en el cine con Tai y Mimi a las 8.

Esta bien, me tengo que ir, allí esta Mimi. Adiós

Adiós, belleza!

* * *

_Muy pronto subiere el próximo capitulo! Ya lo estoy escribiendo! Estoy en vacaciones, así que te__ngo tiempo para hacerlo e inspirarme! Por favor dejen reviews, me ayudan para saber mis errores y también para saber si les gusta! _

_Gracias por todos los reviews de mi anterior fic "Siempre es de noche"! _

Valerita26


	2. Chapter 2: Vamos a bailar

Sora se había quedado meditando si realmente estaba bien haberle concedido una cita oficial a aquel rubio atrevido, que se estaba ganando cada vez mas su corazón.

Pensamiento de Sora.

Es que desde la primera vez que lo vi allí, saludándonos a Mimi y a mi me pareció tan guapo, es que.. no es solo eso, me gusta su forma de ser, es un poco atrevido pero me parece un lindo detalle. No Sora! no puedes estar enamorandote de Matt! Uff la verdad no se que va a pasar mañana, como voy a reaccionar, que le voy a decir. Es verdad, voy a llamar a Mimi para terminar de saber que paso con Tai.. y le pedire un consejo.. si creo que es lo mejor.

Hola Mimi

Hola Sora!

Recien te levantas?-preguntó Sora

Uff no ya estaba levantada desde hace 2 horas masomenos.. ya se que yo duermo bastante.. pero la verdad creo que la felicidad de ser novia de Tai no me dejo dormir... estuve sonriendo toda la noche.. ah cosas del amor...

Woow Mimi que lindo! Como te lo dijo?

Me dijo que le gustaba mucho desde la primera vez que me vio, que desde aquel dia no deja de pensar en mi. Nunca me habian dicho algo tan bonito Sora! Oye! Todo el parque se dio cuenta de lo que hizo Matt anoche!

Mimi, Matt esta loco! Se pudo haber matado...

Eso quiere decir que se enamoro de ti a primera vista amiga, sino no hubiera puesto en riesgo su vida subiéndose a la ruleta solo para conseguir una cita contigo!

Dudo seriamente que este enamorado de mi, y si hizo eso es nada mas porque me quiere para divertirse...

Lo hizo porque tu lo rechazaste! Me dijiste ayer que el te había pedido una cita al comienzo y tu le dijiste no! Mira lo que hizo para conseguirla. Si no le importaras no hubiera hecho nada!

La verdad no se. Hemos quedado hoy en salir contigo y Tai.

Claro, hoy vamos todos juntos al cine, a la función de las ocho...ven aquí y vamos las dos juntas, los chicos nos estarán esperando allá.

Bueno amiga te veo mas tarde. Adiós

Adiós Sora, te espero aquí en la noche.

Ya eran las 7 de la noche y para eso, Sora ya se encontraba en la casa de Mimi. Las dos chicas se encontraban arreglándose. Mimi llevaba el cabello suelto. Vestía una falda y un polo ajustado con un ligero escote y muy a la moda.

Sora llevaba puesto un pescador o snicker de jean ajustado (pantalón por debajo de la rodilla pero que no es largo ni llega al piso) que resaltaba notablemente su bonita figura y sus curvas. Vestía un polo tambien ajustado con un escote muy bonito. Usaba unas sandalias con taco. Llevaba su cabello a media altura y suelto.

Ya eran las casi las 8 y los chicos esperaban en la puerta del cine.

Tai, estas seguro que Sora va a venir?- agrego Matt

Tranquilo, todo esta arreglado.

Las chicas llegaron. Tai y Mimi se saludaron con un beso. Entonces Matt aprovecho ese tiempo y le dijo a Sora.

Hola Sora, es un gusto verte de nuevo

Igualmente Matt

Te ves bien

Gracias

Pero de verdad, luces muy bien

Tai agrego- Es verdad, Sora luce muy bien y tu también te ves bien Matt, pero entremos que la película ya va a empezar.

Y asi los cuatro chicos se dirigieron al cine. Decidieron ver una comedia romántica. En el cine, Tai y Mimi se comian a besos, mientras Matt y Sora se dirigían miradas y sonrisas a cada rato. Los cuatro chicos estaban metidos en su mundo de amores, no estaban concentrados del todo en la película.

¿que tal la película?-pregunto Tai

a mi me gusto- respondió Sora

si estuvo bonita- agregó Matt, mientras Mimi se subía al auto de Tai. Matt al ver esto pensó que era el momento para que empezara su salida con Sora y le susurro en el oído a la pelirroja

¿Quieres caminar conmigo?

Si- le responde

Vamos chicos, suban al auto!- les dice Tai

Sora y yo vamos a caminar- agrega Matt

Sora se acerca a Tai y a Mimi y se despide.

Adios chicos! Matt, o hagas que no haria yo!- dice Tai

Entonces Tai y Mimi ya se alejaban en su carro, mientras Sora y Matt se quedaron allí caminando sin rumbo fijo, pero disfrutaban mucho de su compañía y, era extraño pero siempre tenían un tema de conversación, ninguno de los dos se sentía incomodo con el otro pues sentían una confianza plena. Sora se fue dando cuenta que en realidad Matt no era aquel chico que ella se había imaginado, que buscaba chicas de una cita o por diversión, se dio cuenta que era un chico muy trabajador y dedicado, bueno y divertido, era como si Dios se lo hubiera mandado de regalo. No podía creer que Matt le había robado el corazón.

Matt por su parte, estaba seguro que lo que sentía por ella era amor pues fue descubriendo que necesitaba estar con ella, que su corazón le gritaba a aquella pelirroja que le robo el corazón desde la primera vez que la vio.

La película fue divertida- dijo Sora

Si- le respondió Matt

No he ido al cine en años

En serio?

Si de verdad, no he ido desde que era muy pequeña.

¿Qué¿Cómo es eso posible?

Bueno, estoy ocupada no tengo mucho tiempo

¿Estás ocupada¿Por qué?- pregunto Matt un poco confundido

Tengo un horario muy estricto. Casi todos mis dias estan programados. Me levanto, tengo clases de matemáticas y de latín. Almuerzo, luego clases de tennis y de ballet, lecciones de francés, de piano y luego ceno. Después, paso tiempo con mi familia.. y .. luego de eso, leo un libro.

Increíble. Parece el camino al éxito- dice el con una sonrisa.

Puede ser, estoy postulando a varias universidades como Radcliffe, Sarah Lawrence, Charleston... son las que nos importan.

¿"Nos" importan¿ A quienes te refieres?

A papá, mamá y yo. Tomamos todas las decisiones juntos.

¿Todas?

Bueno, no todas, pero las importantes sí.

¿y todas las demás las puedes hacer tu sola? – dijo riéndose un poco.

Gracioso eres- y le pega a Matt pecho levemente y tambien se reia.

Jajaja. Perdón. Solo trato de saber que haces para divertirte.

¿A qué te refieres?

Quiero decir... ¿qué haces cuando no tienes que hacer todos esos compromisos?

Te acabo de decir.

No se, me sorprende

Que?

Me imaginaba que eras.. algo asi como.. libre- dijo Matt

Pues, lo soy- dijo Sora segura de si misma.

Ven, te quiero enseñar algo.

Que?

Solo ven

Te van a atropellar- dijo Sora y para esto Matt se habia echado en mitad de la pista.

Quien? Por aquí no pasan carros. Si quieres, puedes intentarlo.

No.

Por que no?

No se porque

Ese es tu problema, sabes? No haces lo que quieres.

Esta bien, lo voy a hacer- y ella se echa en la pista al costado de Matt y comienzan a reir los dos. Y que pasa si viene un carro?

Morimos.

Que!

Tranquila. Confia en mi.

La pintura.- dijo Sora

Que?

Hace un rato me preguntaste que hacia para divertirme. Pues, me encanta pintar.

En ese momento se escucha la bocina de un carro, y los dos se paran y corren hacia la vereda. Matt se queda tranquilo, mientras Sora se reia mostrando una sonrisa y una felicidad que a Matt lo enamoraba mas.

QUITENSE DE LA PISTA, PAR DE LOCOS!- grito un conductor

Dios, eso fue divertido.- agrego la pelirroja.

¿Quieres bailar conmigo?

Claro.. pero, ahora? Aquí?

Si- y la llevo de nuevo a la mitad de la pista

Pero no tenemos musica.

Entonces, haremos musica- dijo el rubio mientras le susurraba "Y llegaste tu-Sin Bandera" en el oido y bailaban abrazados.

Cantas muy bien- le dijo ella.

Tu crees?

Claro, y además me gusta esa canción.

Mas que el cantante?- dijo el, pícaro

No lo creo.- dijo ella tambien siguiéndole el juego.

Sora, necesito decirte que me vuelves loco...que... no se pero no dejo de pensar en ti en todo el dia y te quiero, te quiero para mi y quiero saber si.. quieres ser mi novia?

Claro que quiero, Matt. Te amo.

Y los dos adolescentes se dan un beso apasionado.

Después de aquella noche, Matt y Sora pasaban cada momento juntos y de pronto eran inseparables. Su amor de verano se vivía al máximo, no pensaban en las cosas que el destino les podía traer, solo vivían su amor.

* * *

_Bueno aquí esta el segundo cap de "El Diario de una Pasión". Gracias por todos sus reviews, de verdad me alentaron un monton, y si desean pueden seguir escribiendo para saber sus gustos, disgustos y cosas que quieran que haga en la historia! Muy pronto, subire el proximo cap, lo estoy haciendo los fines de semana porque en la semana no tengo mucho tiempo por el colegio, pero todos los fines de semana subire los caps de esta historia! Esta planeada para 6 capitulos masomenos, talves mas depende de cómo vaya organizándolo! Bueno, las dejo y mil gracias de nuevo por leer este fin que hago con mucho cariño para ustedes y mi pareja favorita de Digimon!_

Valerita 26


End file.
